Adventures Of A Hydra
by Rirry-chan88
Summary: Emmaline Ryder is in a bit of a predicament. Her brother has been missing for a while, and she's been looking for him for as long as she can remeber. Not to mention she has a crazy mother that's out to get her for some reason. She also has people issues, and now she has to join Fairy Tail? She's not sure she can even survive the quests, let alone the guild members themselves.


Author's Note: Alright, this is really just a trial chapter to see what people think about this story. If I get some positive feed back, I'll actually start doing this story, but I won't actually post any more until about half way through the summer so that I can get a couple chapters ahead. This story will follow along with the original storyline, with some eextra stuff added in. I'll take OC's for this story, and jsut to tell you guys, in this story there are two new guilds of my creation, Gryphon Beak and Phoenix Pheather. If I do this story, it would be nice of you guys to submit for those guilds and bad guys. It would also bee nice for y'all to help me come up with magic types and attack names. anyways, I hope y'all enjoy, bacause I think I'd rather enjoy writing this story.

* * *

Emmaline Ryder was annoyed. Why, you ask? Simple. Emma was not the type of person to enjoy the presence of people, and here she was, on the streets of Magnolia in the nation of Fiore, surrounded by people. Emma wasn't sure why the streets were so busy, but she had a feeling it had something to do with the Universe wanting to smite her. She supposed that the crowd wouldn't have been quite so annoying if she had her friend Rose with her, but Rose was too busy with other things to quell her social anxieties.

Emma weaved her way through the people, expertly avoiding accidently bumping into people. She got a number of confused looks directed towards her, because she was wearing a black cloak and it was kind of hot out, but Emma tried not to notice the people looking at her. Emma didn't like being the center of attention. Emma was searching the skies for something, her oddly aqua eyes scanning her surroundings swiftly. Emma could feel her heartbeat quickening as she walked faster, anxious to find what she was looking for. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally noticed what she had been searching for.

"Rosie!" she shouted, getting the attention of a small winged creature in the sky. Emma managed to enter an empty alley, and she took a deep breath as what appeared to be a gray, winged cat landed in front of her. "Did you find it?"

"Yup! I used up all my magic though, so I'll have to take you there on foot," Rose informed as her white wings disappeared, glancing apologetically at Emma with adorable brown eyes. Emma just smiled lightly at the cuteness of the feline face.

"No worries, Rose. At least you found it. I wouldn't even know to look there if it weren't for you," Emma stated, hoping her once finely feathered friend wouldn't feel too guilty. Rose had a tendency to get super sad if she felt she had failed someone. Emma could relate.

"Alright, just follow me. After having my memory refreshed, I think I can find the guild from here," Rose informed the much taller human as she adjusted the green, cat-sized dress she was wearing.

Emma nodded and followed Rose through the streets, taking in the sights and sounds now that she no longer had to focus her gaze on finding the talking cat. She could smell food from the surrounding buildings, and she grimaced lightly at the hunger in her stomach. Food would have to wait for her though, as she still had an agenda to attend to. They reached their destination faster than Emma expected, and she soon found herself standing before the doors of a well renowned guild.

"So this is where he grew up?" Emma asked, the nervousness of her tone quite evident. She glanced at Rose standing next to her as she waited for a response.

"Yes. Me and him both. It looks like it hasn't changed a bit," Rose said, and Emma took note of the melancholy look in the cat's eyes, before turning her eyes back to the building before them.

"Well, I certainly hope that they have the information that we're in need of," Emma stated anxiously, causing Rose to nod in agreement. Emma reached for the doorknob and turned it, but just as she went to fully open the door, it was rammed off its hinges and into her body as another body came flying through the doorway. Emma could feel the wind being knocked from her body as she landed with both the door and another body on top of her. She lay still for a moment from the sudden shock, and she could feel the weight being lessened as the bodied seemed to get up, and then the door was removed from her body as well.

"Woops. Sorry about that," a boy said with an apologetic expression, although he sounded a little more distracted than apologetic. He held a hand out for her to assist in helping her up, but as Emma moved to a sitting position, all she could do was stare at his hand as if it would bite here.

"Uh, no worries?" Emma asked more than stated as she finally accepted his hand, noticing him holding the door with ease in his other hand. She looked between him and the door once or twice, before deciding to just accept it.

"Alright, bye," he said swiftly, dropping the door and then turning back to rush inside, shouting angrily, "Get back here you soulless ginger!"

Emma stared for a second, wide eyed and shocked, before glancing down at Rose.

"Are all of them like that?" she asked the cat, who nodded with a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Yup! That was Rian though, and he's only like that with Jimmy, so you shouldn't expect too much of that from him," Rose said, and Emma knew that the cat was eager to enter the guild building, but wouldn't do so without Emma as well.

"Ah. Well, let's go inside," Emma said, walking forward slowly and cautiously. Rose followed behind her on her heels, and they entered the guild together.

Emma was greeted by the sight of Rian arguing violently with an orange haired boy close to his age, throwing punches with a little more force than Emma thought necessary.

"I am not arrogant," the orange headed one shrieked, and Emma rolled her eyes. Were they seriously having a fist fight over something silly like that?

"Yes! You are the most arrogant person I know!" Rian snapped, aiming a pretty good right hook at his opponent's unfortunate jaw.

"I cannot be more arrogant then Laxus," the ginger said, and they both seemed to stop, obviously taking this into consideration. Emma noticed that no one seemed to be paying the fighting boys any attention.

"Alright, I'll give you that. You're the second most annoying person I know," Rian said, and then suddenly the two were discussing the Laxus person. It took Emma all of three seconds to realize that she knew the name Laxus. She snapped her head in Rose's direction.

"Wait, is there a guy named Laxus in this guild?" She asked nervously, her face blushing slightly.

"Yeah. Laxus Dreyar. He's the Master's grandson," Rose informed nonchalantly, and Emma had a mental panic attack. After a few seconds of labored breathing, she managed to calm herself down.

"I'm leaving," she said, turning to walk out the door, but Rose had a tight hold on the bottom of her cloak.

"I don't know what your deal with Laxus is, though I'm sure it's good enough because that boy is rude, but you are not leaving. You're talking to the guild master," Rose and Emma had a bit of a glare off, before Emma finally came to the conclusion that she would, somehow, survive another encounter with the lightning user if she did happen to see him.

"Alright, fine. Let's get moving. Point out the guild master so we can ask him," Emma said, a little bitter at the prospect of seeing Laxus of all people. Then again, Laxus did spend most of his time traveling, so maybe she wouldn't have to put up with his smugness yet. With that thought, Emma followed Rose through the rowdy guild hall towards the back, where a very short old man sat speaking with an attractive young woman with pretty white hair. As they got closer, Rose began to shrink behind Emma, clinging to the human's leg nervously. Emma smiled slyly at such an action from the usually outgoing little cat, and reminded herself that she needed to focus on questioning the guild's master.

"Um, excuse me, Sir? Can I ask you a few questions?" Emma asked confidently, knowing the only way to get any respect was to give a reason to be respected. The old man turned to her, registered that he didn't know her, and then her smiled at her, his huge beard twitching with the movement of his lips.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" he asked kindly, and Emma felt a bit of the tension leaving her shoulders. This guy wasn't too bad, and Emma simply couldn't fathom why Laxus could have any problems with the old man. Then again, Laxus was a bit of a fool. Emma reached into her cloak to remove two photos from her bag. She placed one on the table in front of her.

"I was wondering if you perhaps have any information on the recent activities of the woman in this photo?" Emma stated, though in more of a questioning tone. The master studied the photo momentarily, his eyes soaking in the appearance of the brunette woman in the picture. His face turned grave as he took in the woman's cruel grin dark grey eyes, knowing exactly who the woman was, and unsure as to why anyone would want anything to do with the woman.

"May I ask why?" he responded, glancing into Emma's aqua eyes with curiosity. He took note of the familiarity of her eyes, though he couldn't quite place where he'd seen them before.

"Let's just say I have some business with this woman," Emma responded evasively, and the two had a silent stare-off.

"Any business with this woman can't end well. How do you know Vera Ryder?" there was an almost accusing underlying tone to the man's voice as he asked, and the pretty white haired woman he had been speaking with wandered off, giving some shirtless young man a glass of some drink or another. Emma glanced anxiously around the room, then down at Rose who had so far gone unnoticed. Rose just stared up at the master, too nervous to speak to him after all these years. Emma just took the picture of the Vera woman, replacing it with the second picture, which revealed a small child, a boy, with unruly black hair and aqua eyes that easily matched Emma's.

"What about him? Do you know where this boy is? He's a lot older now than when this photo was taken, but you should be able to recognize him if you've ever met hi," Emma wasn't even sure why she was asking the man if he knew the boy in the photo. Rose had said he had joined Fairy Tail, she just felt she had to ask. Makarov studied this photo as well, ignoring the fact that Emma hadn't answered his question. As he looked at it, he realized just why Emma's eyes seemed so familiar. He looked back into Emma's eyes, his own widened in shock and realization.

"You're Alex's sister, aren't you?" he questioned, though he was sure he already knew the answer. Emma's eyes seemed to grow even more stressed at these words, though she pretended she couldn't hear them.

"Do you know where he is?" She stressed further, the worry in her voice something very hard to mess. The old man's eyes seemed to sadden, and that was answer enough for Emma. She removed the picture from the table before him, hiding her body in her cloak and turning to walk away sullenly.

"Wait!" Rose shrieked, and Emma turned back to look at her, along with a number of other's in the guild hall, "Do you really not know where he is, Master Makarov?"

"Rosie?" Makarov questioned, shock written all over his face. Rose just stared up at him, practically begging for an answer with just her sad expression. "I'm sorry, but we have searched for him for the year that both you and him have been gone."

Rose looked like she wanted to cry, and Emma had to nonchalantly wipe the tear flowing down her own face before she tried to comfort the little cat.

"It's okay, Rosie. We'll find him. He's my little brother, there's no way he'd give into someone like her. He's far too stubborn for something like that. We just can't give up. Remember what he always says?" Emma bent over to try and sheer her cat companion up, while some of the guild members began to make their ways over to Emma, Rose, and Makarov.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right. We just need to 'Keep on keeping on' like Alex always says," Rose responded slowly, rubbing at her eyes. Rose managed a small smile, before someone yelled out her name.

"Rose? Are you okay? Do you know where Alex is? Where have you been?" asked a pink haired boy as he ran forward, a blue cat very similar to Rose moving next to him. As he came over, Emma moved out of his way, knowing that the members of Fairy Tale held a special place in Rose's heart, and the she shouldn't get in the way of a reunion.

"Oh, Natsu! Happy!" Rose responded happily, smiling slightly, and then suddenly they were talking, Rose telling him, as well as the people that had crowded around her how she had been kidnapped with Alex, hos she had been separated from him by force, and how she had been unable to find her way back to Fairy Tail due to her poor sense of direction. She explained meeting up with Emma, and then making her way back. Emma smiled proudly at how easily the young cat seemed to be skipping over the harder parts of her story while she stood off to the side, having no place among a crowd of people so large. The master seemed to notice that she was still there, and made his way over to join her.

"All the time Alex was a member of this guild, he was always looking for his big sister," Makarov said as he positioned himself to lean against the wall next to Emma. Emma stood silently for a second, thinking.

"I'm just surprised he remembers he even ever had a big sister. We were separated at such a young age, and he was only two at the time. All I want to do is meet him, and take care of him, like a big sister should, but it's hard when the only way I can find him is by finding Vera Ryder," Emma said slowly and quietly, so that only Makarov would hear. He glanced up at her for a second.

"So that's what your business is with her. And why would a woman like that want anything to do with Alex?" Makarov questioned, and Emma had to choose how to filter her words. When she opened her mouth to respond, Emma realized that she was tired of lying. All her life, she had been lying about her connection to Vera Ryder as per the advice of her adoptive father, but now she was too tired to do so. She figured it would be okay anyways, because Alex had chosen this guild as his family, so obviously they couldn't be that bad.

"She's our crazy psycho mother that wants us to die for some dumb, psycho reason. She nearly got me killed a few years back, and when that happened I realized just how much danger me and Alex were in. I've been looking for my baby brother since then, but I've had no such luck until I bumped into Rose a few months ago. From what she told me, I think that Alex managed to survive like I did, and that he's just in a situation similar to my own. I'm not sure why my mother has such a vendetta against us, considering we're her kids, but I've gotta find Alex before either of us dies," a tone of urgency grew in Emma's voice as she spoke, and Makarov found himself believing every word she said. There weren't many people that had gone as wrong as Vera Ryder, and he had heard that she had done some crazy stuff within the years.

"Well, from what I hear, she's been out of action," Makarov said, and Emma sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I've been hearing to. Just about every guild I've checked out, which is a lot by the way, has little to no information. Ophelia, the master over at Gryphon Beak actually said that Vera left Fiore, though I can't bring myself to believe it. Phoenix Pheather's master, Kenneth, seems to think she's dead, which is even less likely," Makarov listened to her words, and realized just how much effort Emma had put into finding her mother, an incredibly powerful woman who openly wanted her dead, just to find and help a brother she hardly knew. Makarov could only smile at how much she seemed to care. Emma straightened up from leaning on the wall, glancing nonchalantly back over at Rose, before turning to walk away. "I'll be off. Take care of Rose."

"And just where do you think you're going?" Makarov asked sternly, and Emma turned back to look at him in confusion.

"To find my brother. Where else would I go?" She asked back incredulously, wanting to get away before Rose noticed her. She knew that Rose would object to staying behind, but Emma knew that this was where Rose belonged, and she refused to take Rose from her family. Emma refused to tear apart a family.

"How about you don't go anywhere?" Makarov asked cryptically, and Emma, being a blunt sort of person, couldn't understand the gleam in his old eyes.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, worried that perhaps he would think her an idiot for not understanding.

"How about you stay right, here. You could join your Brother's guild; make this your base of sorts. And when you're not working jobs that could get you some good money, you could be looking for your brother, with Rose, of course," Makarov informed, and Emma understood his logic with the little information he had, but he didn't know the whole story. He didn't know just how useless she would be when it came to a guild like this. Not to mention Laxus was annoying. Emma laughed loudly, amused at the thought of actually joining a guild, of all things.

"Please. That's far too optimistic. I wouldn't be any good for this guild. All I do is get myself into a never ending pit of trouble," Emma informed. Makarov thought her words over for a moment, and simply had to think of Emma's troublemaking younger brother, as well as the others in the guild. Perhaps she underestimated the kinds of situations they could get themselves into. Makarov opened his mouth to respond, but something odd happened.

"Emmmmyyyyy!" A hitch pitched voice shrieked loudly, as a young woman's body came flying through the air and smashed into Emma's body roughly. The two bodies went tumbling in a clump of clothing and people, until they smashed against a wall and were forced to a stop. All Makarov could do for a couple of seconds was stared at the now completely empty air that was once occupied by Emma.

"Get off me you fat lard!" Emma snapped loudly, although the expression on her face was a playful one as she and the other girl finally untangled their limbs from each other.

"I didn't know you were coming here! And with Rose too! I can't believe you're Alex's sister! No wait! I can!" The girl, actually named Mercedes, stated ecstatically, making her hyper personality obvious.

"Oh, Mercy, I forgot you were a member of Fairy Tail," Emma said, hugging the girl. The two knew each other, but they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Makarov and Rose both asked at the same time, as it seemed the guild had finally calmed down for the most part and left the cat alone, although Emma was getting a few curious glances.

"Uh, yeah. I'd say we're pretty good friends," Emma said, chuckling lightly. Mercy nodded her head happily next to her, obviously in agreement. They still had they're arms wrapped tightly around each other, but after Emma realized she couldn't properly breathe, she quickly removed her friend from her grasp.

"Well, still want to say no to joining this guild?" Makarov asked, a bit more confident she'd say yes. He felt he should take care of Alex's sister.

"Oh my gosh! You should totes def join, Emmy-chan," Mercy said excitedly, grinning encouragingly at her friend. Emma chuckled lightly at her friend's energy. She had always had a hard time telling the abundantly happy girl no. Emma sighed. She also knew that it would make her life a little easier to confide into Mercy, and that Mercy would know what to do about her current situation. Emma sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll join and become a member of Fairy Tail."


End file.
